Sammy reading The House of Hades
by ChangingNames
Summary: Sammy (Leo's great-great granfather and Hazel's first boyfriend) knows what their fate is after reading the HoO books and this is when Sammy firstly finds the House of Hades book
1. Chapter 1

=UPDATED – BETTER THAN THE FIRST TIME

Hey first story ;) I've been on FF only about a 3 months but I never updated a story, I also know this story is quiet early and would just like to get started with it and maybe the people who hadn't read The House of Hades would be able just to read along:

MUST READ:

This story is when Leo's great-grandfather – Sammy – Hazel's first Bf had found an old book dug up under the tree where Hazel and Sammy met on his birthday, this had happened after a few years when Hazel disappeared and he would've been around 15 years old.

Also he would be reading the book and I would update a chapter by chapter of the book and don't think I'll let you read the book just like that BRO (uhh or sis) please this is FanFiction and of course there would be pauses maybe a lot and it will be all his expressions or what he had thought or said.

Recommended that you have read The Lost Hero, The Son of Neptune, and The Mark of Athena! Hope you like it! ^. ^ This may seem boring but just READ IT!

_Sammy 3rd POV_

Sammy was filled with regret for what happened. If it weren't for him, Hazel would have still been here. What if she was dead? He couldn't bear to live if it had been his fault that she died. But… but, what if, she had just left? Maybe she just left the country. _'Or the world', _he thought sadly. The thought of her dead sent Goosebumps from his leather-covered toes to his tanned neck.

No. Sammy needs to focus on life now, but the idea worried him so much that it was now haunting him. Every night he would see Hazel about to die. He wanted to warn her but it was cut off the second she was going to die. He would wake up and find himself sweating like he had stood out in the Minnesota rain. After his dream about Hazel, who was oddly a few years older than the last time he met her, was with two other boys that were surely older than her. Then somehow, a god named Death, was looking for Hazel to take her back to someplace. All I knew was that it was bad. I tried shouting but it wouldn't work. I would wake up right before I could run towards her.

He promised himself that he would search for Hazel from now till the time he died. He would never give up. Just like how Hazel would never give up on him…

He went to sit on the spot where he and Hazel had sat the last time they met. He wondered how Hazel got the diamond to pop out of the ground. Now that he thought about it, it didn't actually seem possible. But it somehow got out. He looked under him and wondered how many jewels could be in the soil under him. He made a mental note to himself that he would start digging tomorrow morning, after he had cleaned the horse club. He had no idea where this urge had come from but if someone had commanded him to do it, well, anyone who actually cares. He would do it. He would really like to know what is actually down there. (A/N Later in the next chap you would find out why he had that urge to do it)

He now started making his path to the Horse club; whites only. He had to start cleaning the horses now or the members wouldn't be glad.

_NEXT DAY…_

Sammy was now panting after running with a heavy shovel. He wasn't patient at all and he wanted to find out what was under there. He got to work with his shovel and started digging. It was about 15 minutes since he started digging his hole, which was already quite huge and enough for him to fit in.

He tried to stab his shovel into the ground again but it wouldn't go in. So he stabbed his shovel downwards like King Arthur with his sword and he heard a metallic sound.

Rather than stabbing at it again, he started to scratch off only a thin layer of mud off with the side of the shovel. After he had scraped off the meager amount of wet soil, he brought his fingers to tap it the place where he had heard the sound from, and the metallic sound came again.

He excitedly threw the shovel right beside him and started digging with his nails, which made his hands raw and red and his fingernails were all full of dirt, but who cares! _There must be a treasure down there or something worth a lot, _he thought anxiously. He reached in with both hands and dragged out a… box? It was cover in mud but at the side he could see lines of pages. This must be a book! But he didn't want some stupid dirty old book. He didn't want to learn any more than he learnt at school. Although he learned a lot less than everyone else did.

Well what story could this be about? Of Mice and Men, The Hobbit, or even Gone with the Wind? If it was, he could sell it for a price and cash would be on his palm. Only, he hoped that every page was still glued to the book.

He rubbed off some mud where the headline should have been. Great! It was a hard cover book. _'Someone would surely buy it now!'_ he yelled mentally. A big smile was plastered on his face. He couldn't wait to know what the title was and sell it. Not until he found out what the book was called…

He dropped it onto to the ground and it made a big thud; bigger than it should've sounded like. He was afraid to open it… he was afraid to open… open the…

"_The House of Hades_!" Sammy yelled. It was the book… the book which wasn't supposed to be here.


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATED= The Hazel chapter is from the House of Hades**

**OMG, for my first story I think I have done quite well, I have read through it and saw the mistakes I've made which was quiet a lot, but after having people favourite it and people following and people reviewing and over 150 views.**

**I knew I should start my 1st chapter that will have the first chapter it will take a week and a few days at most and at least would be about 3 days, but I need you to know why he got the book first of all.**

**I know everybody would've read the House of Hades first chapter but I will post the second chapter because its quiet short and I wouldn't do the expressions because it would take time so hope you like it! ^.^**

**Thanks so much to: ShhDon'tTellAnyoneButI'mBatman – I'd say she made most of the effort for the story!**

**Answer to a review- He is 15 years old.**

**Question For everyone who is reading it:**

**If you do or know why, why do people hate Jason or piper or both? Because I really admire them both they are Great but I still like the others better mostly Percy, Annabeth, Leo and Nico and Hazel and Frank and Jason and Piper (Sorry couldn't help it I really admire them all but mostly Percy and Annabeth and then Nico and Leo (I feel really sorry for Leo at the end, at least he got his small private wish!)**

_Last time:_

_He dropped it straight to the ground and it made a big thud bigger than it should've sounded like. He was afraid to open it… he was afraid to open… the…_

_"The House of Hades!" Sammy yelled. It was the book. The book which wasn't supposed to be here._

Story Begins Here:

His hand flew straight to his now open mouth. He shouldn't have shouted out, anybody could've heard him and would be racing toward him or maybe something that's not a human being…

Sammy started taking short breaths. This couldn't be real, he thought. Yellow spots danced in his eyes, everything was spinning around him. Why did he feel like this? It wasn't that bad was it? But he couldn't help it; the last thing he remembered was him falling, to the ground, his face heading right to the book.

Where was he? Well it looked a bit like a tomb, a very shiny one at that. Everything was covered in gold, instead the ground… it was filled with peacock feathers? He had no idea how he was still standing, he could be falling through the feathers any minute now, but oddly he didn't. There was a bright light forming right in the middle of the tomb. It was forming an odd shape. A lady with dark brown eyes and hair, she had a gold robe on and with a gold crown and a small grey peacock on her left shoulder had formed.

Well, well, well, look who showed up. It was the one and only…

"I am Hera, Queen of Olympus, Goddess of Marriage, Home and Family"

Sammy didn't know if he should bow down and had thought that she wouldn't be able to see him. But her piercing eyes looked straight through him. He wondered if she was actually looking at him. He glanced behind him, but only found pink mist swirling around.

It was now quiet obvious that she was talking to him. He turned back to her; she was still staring at him. This is so awkward...

"Uhh u-uh… umm…" Sammy had no idea what to say. But the pink swirl behind him became thicker with a scent of perfume.

"Foolish boy, I do not have much time to mess with you! Your great-grandchild would be able to see hazel again so-"

"HAZEL! You know her? Do you know where she is? Please, please tell me where she is!" Sammy had rudely interrupted and this had made Hera's face screwed up, but then she rested again. Well she must hate mortals more than demi-gods.

"Well no, she is dead and isn't-"

"Noo, it's my entire fault, please if you can bring her-"

"Shut up! If you want to know anything about that girl, listen!" Sammy shut his mouth and didn't dare to breath. Hera's calmed down again but the pink swirl behind him became thicker and was about to make him gag by how much perfume he could smell.

"Okay… Now Hazel had died-' Sammy eyes started to water. It was his fault. "But she is going to be live agai-"

"Will I ever get to see her again? Will I?!" Sammy tried to keep it in, but he couldn't help it.

"Hera dear, where are you?"

"Uhh she is already here. You know what." Hera slashed her hand in the sky. "You might as well watch."

Last thing he saw was the most beautiful lady he had ever seen. Whoosh! Just by looking at her took most of his breath away. The next thing he saw **(A/N: he sees everything that we know that had happened in the HoO series and of course heard and known the names until Leo says he is going to kick Gaia's But)** was the life of some demi-gods but most important of all, he saw Hazel. It was also hurtful as he saw a guy named Frank kiss Hazel. He had also had seen every part of each demi-god life including a… satyr? It was quite odd that he saw a kid called Leo who nearly looked exactly like him, nearly. How did he see all of this in a second? But he didn't care, Hazel had moved on, but at least Leo made her remember him. I hope I get to meet Leo, he thought wistfully. The images were now just a dark tunnel.

And about after 7 seconds a door came in front of him. Somehow he knew he should go through it. The second he stepped through the door, his body was flat on the grass and he was hugging The House of Hades book. He had to know what happened to the demi-gods, Annabeth and Captain Salt-water (Percy). The book was no longer covered in mud. The headline was in gold and the rest of the book was as black as Percy's hair.

He opened the book and an old white envelope fell out. He didn't care about how precious the envelope could be but what if it was from Hazel. He opened the envelope carefully and rather than reading it, he watched it.

A moving picture was on the paper. There was a lady in the shadows sleeping on a bed of mud! Okay, okay, I'm done with all of this. This is all too confusing what is wrong with me now? Am I dreaming? Uhh his head was exploding with questi-

_Ha-ha Sammy you poor little thing, would you like to see your Hazel again_.

How did she know who he was and about Hazel?

_WELL… Would you?_

Of course he did, but he didn't trust her. Who was she?

_Who I AM? I thought you would know by now, but of course you know nothing about this life. Oh how I wish I could get rid of you so your grandchild would never have been born, but this is against my will. Well let's get into business, my name is Gaia. I know everything that will happen and had happened and if you want to know what happened to your precious Hazel, she is dead!_

Sammy had ripped the paper in half; he couldn't take any more of this. Hazel… Hazel couldn't be dead, could she? Sammy looked at the torn paper there was an actual letter he was afraid to put it back together. Maybe Gaia would come back. Is she the same Gaia? The one who had been in his dreams? The one who was now fighting against the demigods?

He held the first piece of paper.

Dear Sammy,-

**This is where I end the chapter and you'll find out what the letter says and chapter one in the next chapter I Promise ^. ^, but for everyone who had read chapter 1 but not 2 FROM THE HOUSE OF HADES here you go (From the real The House of Hades book):**

**HAZEL**

HAZEL HAD NEVER FELT SO HAPPY. Well, except for maybe on the night of the victory feast at Camp Jupiter, when she'd kissed Frank for the first time… but this was a close second.

As soon as she reached the ground, she ran to Arion and threw her arms around his neck. "I missed you!" She pressed her face into the horse's warm flank, which smelled of sea salt and apples. "Where have you been?"

Arion nickered. Hazel wished she could speak Horse like Percy could, but she got the general idea. Arion sounded Impatient, as if saying, No time for sentiment, girl! Come on!

"You want me to go with you?" She guessed.

Arion bobbed his head, trotting on the spot. His dark brown eyes gleamed with urgency.

Hazel still couldn't believe he was actually here. He could run across any surface, even the sea, but she'd been afraid he wouldn't follow them into the ancient lands. The Mediterranean was too dangerous for demigods and their allies.

He wouldn't have come unless Hazel was in dire need. And he seemed so agitated… Anything that could make a fearless horse skittish should have terrified Hazel.

Instead, she felt elated. She was so tired of being seasick and airsick. Aboard the Argo II, she felt about as useful as a box of ballast. She was glad to be back on solid ground, even if it was Gaia's territory. She was ready to ride.

"Hazel!" Nico called down from the ship. "What's going on?"

"It's fine!" She crouched down and summoned a gold nugget from the earth. She was getting better at controlling her power. Precious stones hardly ever popped up around her by accident any more, and pulling gold from the ground was easy.

She fed Arion the nugget… his favourite snack. Then she smiled up at Leo and Nico, who were watching her from the top of the ladder a hundred feet above. "Arion wants to take me somewhere."

The boys exchanged nervous looks.

"Uh…" Leo pointed north. "Please tell me he's not taking you into that?"

Hazel had been so focused on Arion she hadn't noticed the disturbance. A mile away, on the crest of the next hill, a storm had gathered over some old stone ruins – maybe remains of a Roman temple or a fortress. A funnel cloud snaked its way down towards the hill like an inky black finger.

Hazel's mouth tasted like blood. She looked at Arion. "You want to go there?"

Arion whinnied, as if to say Uh, duh!

Well… Hazel had asked for help. Was this her dad's answer?

She hoped so, but she sensed something besides Pluto at work in that storm… something dark, powerful and not necessarily friendly.

Still, this was her chance to help her friends – to lead instead of follow.

She tightened the straps of her Imperial gold cavalry sword and climbed on Arion's back.

"I'll be okay!" She called up to Nico and Leo. "Stay put and wait for me."

"Wait for how long?" Nico asked. "What if you don't come back?"

"Don't worry, I will," she promised, hoping it was true.

She spurred Arion, and they shot across the countryside, heading straight for the growing tornado.

Hope you like it ^. ^ !


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a quick fill-in because I'm not gonna be posting for maybe for 3 weeks, sorry. I also noticed that I never have done a disclaimer, oops. And thank you Darksiren49 for letting me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

Dear Sammy,

He clutched the paper tight in his hand because he knew this wasn't Hazel's writing. Hers were neat and lined, but this was to perfect, one of them looked quite normal the other looked like if it was wrote quite girly; which was quite weird.

_I'm sorry for the interruption that we had, a while ago. Aphrodite really wanted to meet you, but she can't because the fates wouldn't let her and if she does, it would've been my fault. They know if she meets you she'll tell you everything and ruin everything. She had also confessed that she is older than the fates herself but that must be a lie._

_She only promised to the Fates that she would leave you alone only if they would send her a message but they told her to tell me to tell you. This is what she wants you to know most importantly…_

Eeeek… I can't believe it's you but anyway Sammy your heart is only for Hazel, but you aren't the one for her. I'm sorry. But Hazel's life is yet to come, and remember –_You'll tell him everything Aphrodite stop_-No wait just one more thing-

The first half of the paper ended. The second piece of paper was lying on the floor. He took the next piece of paper but it was blank. OOhhh It's on the wrong side silly him. He turned it around and found the writing their but this time it was from Aphrodite.

After he read it, all he could think of was:

What.

The.

Hades.

**Please review. ****Even if you don't have an account please say something I would really like to know what you think of my story and how I should improve .****I'd love it if you gave me feedback. Maybe some ideas too. ;D**


End file.
